


Kinktober 2020 - Day 18: Humiliation (SpicyKustardPuff with familial Dadster, SFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good W. D. Gaster, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Papyrus/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Sans/Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sort Of, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), papyrus/underfell papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Dadster returns to find his family in a... humiliating situation.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 18: Humiliation (SpicyKustardPuff with familial Dadster, SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't exactly match the prompt this time, but I tried and I like this so have it.

Seeing a Gaster again after all this time, even if it wasn’t his Gaster, felt like the first time Edge had fallen into the river in Snowdin. It was shocking and overwhelming all at once, to the point where emotions were irrelevant. Then, when the shock wore off, the adrenaline hit along with sheer cold. When it had been the river the cold had come from the icy water. This time the cold came from the open front door blowing in the blizzard outside and scattering it all over the naked bodies of Edge, Red, Rus, and Classic. 

Emotions then washed over Edge like molasses over Boston. Gaster had practically been their other father. No, scratch that. He was their better father. But in all the time that his Gaster had been gone, even though they’d both remembered him, it had never occurred to Edge or his brother to try to find him. He’d bet it was the same for Classic and Rus. Part of that was, no doubt, because they’d seen him fall into the CORE. He hoped there was no more to it than that. Otherwise it would be hard to explain to this Gaster why they hadn’t looked for him. 

Of course, it might be harder to explain to Gaster why there were multiple copies of the skeletons he loved kissing, naked, on the couch when he walked in. Skeletons were rare in the Underground - the kind of rare that involved counting on one hand. And the kissing wasn’t exactly… brotherly.

That didn’t seem to matter to Gaster, though. His eye lights were sparkling and he looked ready to start bouncing. <I Have. Four children now? Who are happy? And all grown up?>

Classic laughed, and soon enough everyone was joining him. “yeah, dad, you do. why don’t you let us go get dressed? then we can make introductions in a more… proper state. i know, i know, you don’t care about proper. we can debate about it once we have some pants, m’kay?”

=====

<So, correct me if I’m wrong, but, because of that machine that I built on a dare in college when I was drunk and later used to scavenge parts from, you managed to merge two universes and break both Barriers in one go? Oh, and somehow the Royal family is now plural and completely alive, my old job has been abolished, and humans have forgotten everything they knew about us and magic? All in less than a hundred years?> All of the skeletons, Edge included, nodded. They were now dressed in their usual outfits, but still embarrassed at having been caught kissing, naked, on the couch. <And… you four have fallen in love, or are you just in a remarkably docile heat?> Gaster asked, calmly sipping tea. He’d made it for himself. It smelled like a grease fire.

“WE HAVE NOT AGREED UP A DEFINITION OF THE RIGHT MOMENT TO USE THE WORD “LOVE”, BUT YES, WE ARE,” Edge clarified.

<A shared definition is a good place to start. Should I be on the lookout for a dating handbook?>

Rus groaned. “SOMEHOW, I FEEL I SHOULD BE LESS SURPRISED TO LEARN THAT YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR HAS NOT CHANGED. YOU LEFT THE DATING HANDBOOK ON THE TOP SHELF OF THE BOOKCASE. UNFORTUNATELY, OTHER YOU LEFT ONE BEHIND, TOO. THEY DO NOT AGREE.”

Gaster’s eye lights gleamed. <Then we have no choice but to find a third universe to break the tie!>

“g, no!” Red and Classic said at the same time. The other two just groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
